Abandoned
by MaryBatson
Summary: "Across the parking lot I meet eyes I haven't seen in years, the same shade of green as the last time I saw them. The day they disappeared." 3 years after the end of The Reckoning, Chloe is reunited with those who left her behind. But she's changed, matured. She's more powerful then they remember.
1. Prologue

Disclaimer: I do not own any Darkest Powers related characters or plot-lines.

 **CPOV:**

It started as any other day.

I woke up too early, dragged myself out of the warm comfort of my bed, toes curling at the cool hardwood floors, and proceeded to get ready for another day at school. If you had asked me four years ago if I expected to be making up my senior year of highschool at 19 years old, after going on the run at 15 with people who were, at the time, complete strangers, and living off the grid ever since, I'd have diagnosed you with insanity and called you a liar.

Things were never easy with me, not even while playing the facade of the mysterious yet underwhelming new girl at a small town high school, hoping to slip by unnoticed. People asked questions in a small town, ones I wasn't willing to give answers to, and they often seemed off put by that. So, as a consequence I had zero friends in this new life, and was content on leaving it that way.

I made sure to grab enough food that I could avoid the cafeteria at lunch, as well as a light jacket before briskly leaving the house, locking the door behind me the same as always.

Today was different however, I arrived with 5 minutes left until the first bell signaling the beginning of classes, pulling into a parking space in the school's parking lot on my motorcycle, my tires moving on the damp pavement. It was a rather dreary morning, with overcast skies and the air still damp with last night's rain.

I was just preparing to head into the building to get the day over with when it happened.

My heart skips a beat, my hands shaking as I unconsciously shift my feet, body searching for an escape route. Memories rose unbidden of sleepless nights, walks in the forest, and maybe the last time I ever felt happy if I'm honest with myself.

Because across the parking lot I meet eyes I haven't seen in years, though they've haunted many a night's sleep, still the same startling shade of green as the last time I saw them.

The day they disappeared, a lifetime ago.

The day they left me behind.

 **A/N: R &R, will be posting chapter 1 soon. ~Mary**


	2. The Past

**Chapter One - The Past  
**

Disclaimer: I do not own any Darkest Powers related characters or plot-lines.

*This chapter contains flashbacks

 **CPOV:**

* _I wake up in a cold sweat, legs tangled in the off - white, dingy motel bed sheets, near the edge of the twin sized bed. I blinked rapidly, allowing my eyes to adjust to the darkness, taking in the plain walls and matching furniture in the room. As my senses finally returned to me, I turned to look towards the figure to the left side of the bed, the person who'd shaken me awake._

 _"Chlo! Are you okay?" Derek asked, his brow furrowed, vaguely concealed worry and love in his eyes only noticeable to someone who has spent time learning to translate 'disgruntled werewolf'._

 _"Yeah. Just a dream I guess." I responded, "A very realistic dream."._

 _I shifted on the bed so I was facing Derek, untangling my wayward limbs from the sheets before taking his hand in mine, feeling the tension ease from his muscles._

 _"Must have been intense, I heard your heartbeat increase from across the room, and you were moving a lot…"_

 _Ah. So that's why he woke me, and why he looks so concerned. Derek was incredibly protective of family, Tori included these days, but was specifically defensive and protective of me these days as his wolf considers me his chosen mate. My small stature and lack of reliable offensive abilities added to this disposition, not to mention our run in's with Liam and Ramon._

 _"Do you want to talk about it?" He asked, rubbing his thumb soothingly over the back of her delicate, pale hand._

 _"It's about my dad. Just memories really, all the times he took me to the park, or the time he set up a drive-in in the backyard with a bed sheet and we spent the day watching action movies." I stopped to wipe my face with the back of my hand. "I miss him. I hate knowing that i'm worrying him like this, n-not being able t-to see him." I finished with a slight wobble in my voice._

 _Derek hummed, voice a deep rumble, and shifted closer to me on the bed, eventually moving to lie down next to me and pull me into his strong arms._

 _"Go to sleep Chlo, it'll be a new day tomorrow." he said softly, holding me close._

 _Little did I know.*_

I grimaced as the memories surfaced, pushing a wayward curl from my face.

It's been 3 years since that night. I hated remembering it, like watching a play by play of my last good moments, the calm before the storm if you will.

The following hours, days really, were some of my worst.

* _As I lay in Derek's arms, watching him drift peacefully, I left my thoughts roam. I was calm enough after talking with my resident werewolf, comforting as he always was in a way only I was privy to. But the longer I lay staring at the ceiling thinking back on my dream, the longer I itched to do something about it. Could I though?_

 _Maybe it wasn't so much whether I could as whether or not I should. I wanted so desperately to see my father, especially knowing this motel was only a few blocks away from my house, where I knew him to be. If I could only see him, reassure him I was alive and well for the most part, give him enough answers to satisfy without being compromising, I might even be able to convince him to lift the reward on my head._

 _There was only one problem with my plan._

 _Derek and the others would never allow it. Mr. Bae, or Kit as he'd asked me to call him, was very clear in saying we needed to stay together, and that going to see my dad was too risky for everyone involved. Then there was Derek, who would most assuredly never support this plan, especially if he perceived it as a threat to my safety._

 _It would have to be done without them knowing ahead of time. Of course, I would leave a message to let them know where I was going and when I expected to return, It's the least that I owe them. Don't get me wrong, I love Derek, and the others were like family, I never want to hurt them or worry them. But I would only be gone a short while, and this was for my dad, my family as well, and Derek, the others, even Aunt Lauren would just have to understand that._

 _Decision made, I began the strenuous task of shimmying my way out of Derek's warm embrace, working my hardest to avoid any noise or movement that might set off his genetically advanced senses as I worked my way to the end of the bed. I paused in my advance, glancing back as he snuffed and shifted in my absence, before exhaling as he settled back into a deep sleep._

 _It was never easy to escape the grasp of a overprotective, paranoid werewolf boyfriend and evade his unbelievable sense of smell and instinct. I deserve an award for this. I tiptoed my way carefully across the dark, worn out wooden floor boards, palms sweating and knees trembling as I worked to keep my heartbeat steady to avoid detection. I was trying my very best to keep from tripping over air in response to my horrifying clumsiness. When an old decaying floor board creaked under my weight I cringed as the noise violently broke the silence, my knees became weak. Flinching, my eyes flew back to the bed before relaxing once more at the obviously sleeping lump still residing there.  
I hurried into the motel living room area, writing out a brief but expressive note detailing where I was headed and explaining that for my own sanity and my father's well - being I needed to do this. I needed to see him and at least let him know I was okay._

 _I grabbed the biggest hoodie I could find in our common space, specifically choosing the black one Derek lent me as it seemed the most inconspicuous. I slipped on my warn in running shoes, grabbed a granola bar and a key card and before slipping out quietly, closing the door slowly and silently behind me.*_

 __

I shook my head to dispel the flashback as I busied myself by grabbing another packed cardboard box out of the back of the truck, storming up the porch steps and into the front hall of my condo. I wasn't that girl anymore, I stubbornly told myself, I didn't need to creep around in the night or allow someone else to make decisions for me.

I trudged up the stairs and into my room, depositing the box full of possessions on the bed. This was home now, at least for a little while, and there would be no room here for emotions or glimpses of hotel beds from the past if I wanted to remain here longer than the last place,

I was 19 now, and going by the name Chloe Xavier, chances are nobody from my past would recognize me these days anyways.

I walked into the clean, bland bathroom that adjoined to the bedroom to splash some water in my face. I exhaled deeply, looking up into the mirror and seeing my own cerulean blue eyes staring back. I studied myself, looking for any hint of that young girl.

My face had thinned, losing baby fat and allowing my features a sharper, more feminine quality, I followed my high cheekbones towards my arched blonde eyebrows and into my hair. I was long since back to being blonde, my sun kissed curls falling mid back, contrasting nicely with my porcelain skin tone.

But no matter how cold they seemed, how long it has been since they had seen a peaceful nights rest, or how confident an act I play, it was just that. An act. Because my blue eyes would always be just the same. They showed of thinly veiled secrets, anxiety and pain, of a young woman who had seen too much death, fear, and destruction for a lifetime.

Who had watched everyone walk away in one way or another.

 __

 _*My feet hit the sidewalk in a staccato rhythm as I walked briskly towards my destination. Head down, hood up, I stayed out of street lights and did my very best to remain an anonymous figure in the night._

 _I had already been walking for half an hour and was only a mere block away from the house now. It was so strange to consider, it had only been 6 months or so since I was there last and yet, it seemed such a foreign place to me. Throughout this whole radical new plot I had never really stopped to look at how much had changed. What did my old friends think became of me, that I was just shipped off one day no questions asked?_

 _After so long on the run, living in alleys, scrounging for food, a home sounded so fantastical to me. It was ironic really, that my old life was the one that seemed so supernatural to me now._

 _Coming back from these thoughts, I looked up at a familiar stretch of houses, reading the street sign labeled 'McKinnon Ave.' that marked my old neighbourhood. Speeding up my steps until I was staring up at the large house that was once my safest refuge. I stole a breath, running my hand through my hair._

 _There it was, white - grey bricks holding strong, the roof casting dark shadows, I noticed the porch swing was much the same, garden well maintained, as I came to stop in front of the red front door. Strange. I had changed so much, I had only assumed everything else had as well but it was the same in every aspect._

 _Fist poised to knock, I rapped on the door lightly, awaiting a response._

 _After a minute of no reaction I went to try the handle only to find the lock broken, the door easily pushed open,_

 _My heart stopped._

 _Blood pumping, head pounding and pulse suddenly racing I made my way inside quickly, taking in the mess. Picture frames were crooked on the wall, rug disheveled, lamp smashed and scattered on the floor._

 _"Dad?!" I shouted desperately, breaking into a run as I searched the main floor coming up empty handed. When I received no reply I made my way quickly up the stairs, yelling "Dad!" As I went, hoping for some sort of response. After searching the bedrooms and finding them much the same as downstairs, I came to a stop in front of my dad's office._

 _"Please no." I whispered softly to myself, already pushing the door open with my left hand as my right one clenched into a closed fist._

 _"Oh. God no please!" I cried, processing the scene in front of me._

 _With the ceiling light still on, I had a vivid picture before me. There, across the room and behind the heavy and traditional looking wooden desk that was covered in scattered papers, sat my father. He almost looked normal, hands laid on the armrest of the plush office chair which was facing the still open window, curtains billowing in the night breeze._

 _The only difference was the grotesque, bloody, gaping line drawn across my father's neck, his white dress shirt stained with the crimson life force that spilled from the wound. His eyes were rolled back in his head, as if in his last moments h had looked towards the heavens._

 _My sobs were startling in the silence, as I ran back into the hallway to retch on the carpet floor. My vision blurred with the tears and I gripped the door frame just to stay standing as my legs felt numb. One quick glance back at the disarray of my father's office and his lifeless corpse was all that it took to remember my abilities with death, imagining all the horrifying possibilities regarding my proximity to my- to the body._

 _As quick as I had come I left, flying down the stairs, stumbling through the mess of debris and displaced furniture and straight out the front door. Sprinting down the sidewalk in the same direction I came from, losing all shot at subtlety and secrecy as my feet hit the pavement and my hair whipped around my face._

 _My mind was racing at speeds too fast to process anything logically, and I couldn't begin to comprehend how to work through this. I knew I was headed back to the hotel but already I knew that words would escape me when it came time to explain._

 _Finally reaching the motel door I frantically searched my pockets for the key card before pushing the dark green door open with a bang as it flew into the wall. Rushing inside, I threw the sweater on the table just inside the door before beginning to pace sporadically in the small space._

 _Once again I paused mid - step. Taking a sudden look around me I noticed the lack of obstacles in my way, of clothes strewn on the floor and shoes in the entryway. I see the note I had left on the side table now on the floor by the exit, and a wave of dread washed over me._

 _A few quick steps and I was standing in the door frame of the now vacant bedroom, sheets in a tangled heap on the beds, bags gone, completely cleared out._

 _I crashed. Excruciating pain and emptiness filled me as I fell to my knees, pulling at my hair as I squeezed my eyes shut. I was truly alone this time._

 _Nowhere to run to, no one to hold me._

 _They left in the night._

 _Even 'Him'. All of them just._

 _Gone.*_

 __

I sighed, leaning against the cool porcelain sink as I gathered myself. You see, eyes that knew sights like those, pain and anguish, complete and total loneliness.

Eyes like those never change,

The wounds never heal.


	3. Hellfire

**Chapter Two - Hellfire**

Disclaimer: I do not own any Darkest Powers related characters or plot-lines.

 **CPOV:**

I wake up to the scream of my alarm clock, plugged into the electrical socket on the wall to the left of my bed. The term bed was a term I use lightly, my queen sized mattress on the bamboo floor boards flush with the wall across from the door. Cardboard boxes yet to be unpacked, full of books, clothes, and the occasional trinket, littering the same floors surrounding the bed.

Rolling over, I slammed my fist on the snooze button with a groan, before throwing back the crisp white bed-sheet. Sitting up slowly and swinging my legs over the side of the mattress, I took a sweeping glance around the bedroom, once again taking in the pale blue walls and the empty closet.

Sighing, I threw on a pair of black sweatpants and a loose t-shirt, the sleeveless garment showing off most of the half sleeve on the upper half of my right arm, the mostly black and white patterns of shadowed skulls contrasting with the elegant roses woven in between. The few colors came in the form of minuscule blossoms of red surrounding the designs, splashing the roses with crimson. On my left forearm was my second, and only other tattoo, the sharp, detailed ornate dagger, with the cursive inscription "salvation" written along the blade.

Sweeping my hair up into a messy bun of curls, I resigned myself to a day of unpacking boxes. It was sometimes still surprising to me how much stuff I had accumulated, considering I had grown accustomed to having nothing not too long ago.

I made myself comfortable on the wood floors, legs crossed as I pulled the first box full of books and trinkets near me, pulling out movie stubs, screen writes, old horror books and lastly, my old amulet.

Running my fingers over the smooth crystal facets of the amethyst necklace, feeling the warm thrum of protective energy. Slipping the old ribbon over my head, I took comfort in the solid, familiar weight against the hollow of my throat, seeing the slight dim of my necromancer glow. I was drawn back to the last time I had worn it.

 _My palms were tingling, eyes narrowed and sharp as I focused all of my energy on releasing the tortured soul of the young test subjects from the crippling prison of his corps._

 _We had been looking for the next Cabal headquarters for a few months now, continuing our best work at wiping them out one by one. As we came across this one, we had stopped to plan and regroup in the abandoned two story building a few stops down. It was easy enough to let my eyes drift close, resting my head in Derek's lap to catch what little rest i could before we planned to move in._

 _It felt like only moments later that I was blinking my eyes open blearily, confused in the darkness as to what had caused me to wake up._

 _"Chloe! Chlo, c'mon get up!"_

 _As my eyes adjusted slowly, I blinked up groggily at the familiar hulking figure that must have shaken me awake, and was now looming over me._

 _"Come on Chloe, I need you to focus that beautiful mind now, keep your eyes on me." Derek whispered frantically to me as he gripped both sides of my face, "Please Chloe, you need to release him!"_

 _My blood ran cold, stopping me in my tracks._

 _"D-Derek? What's going on? W-what d-do you mean?" I stuttered into the darkness in hushed tones. I could hear my heart pounding and the blood rushing in my ears._

 _"You raised him Chlo, it was an accident, but you have to focus! You have to release him." Derek spoke firmly, as I heard the distinct shuffling sound of a reanimated corpse making it's way towards me. 'I can do this' I told myself, taking a shaky breath and focusing all my mind and power on pushing the soul back to the other side._

 _"I-I can't! It's not working!" I told him, my eyes never leaving the wretched, rotting corpse of what looked to be a teenage boy, the last of his limp, brown hair matted to it's forehead. "It's strong, I think he..." I whispered, trailing off into concentrated silence as he crawled closer._

 _"What, Chloe? You think he was what?!" Derek replied, pushing his leg out to make sharp contact with the decaying face of the figure drawing too close. Even then I felt a cold, thin, bony hand close around my ankle, fingertips slipping just under the edge of my worn out jeans. My hand flew to my mouth, and I bite into my palm to stifle my sobs, as a chill runs up my spine. Desperately kicking my feet out, I made contact with the corpse's skull, managing to shove it back a foot or so._

 _"He's too strong, Derek," I muttered "I think he's one of us. Or at least...he was." I finished. Working up my courage, I took a deep breath in before letting my voice ring loud with the command, "Stop." ._

 _"You can do this Chloe, concentrate." Derek spoke. Without the distorted and ghoulish figure crawling towards our corner of the room in the dusty old building, I focused all my energy on pushing is soul back again, picturing his spirit like a physical thing, and giving a huge shove. The presence faded, but it still wasn't enough, and the empty sockets of the rotting face sought me out as his head swung my way._

 _"I'm trying, but it's not enough! Maybe I'm just not strong enough!" I rushed out to Derek, fingers twitching as I clutched frantically to my mother's amulet, seeking comfort. Then, a large, warm hand closed over my own pale one, causing me to look back up into green eyes._

 _"Maybe..." he trailed off, furrowing his brow, "Try taking it off Chloe, the necklace." he continued._

 _"What? But, I've never -" I started._

 _"Think about it Chloe! Margaret once told you it dampened your glow, made it harder for spirits to find you. Well, what if it drowns out your powers too?!" Derek finished, before quickly and deftly unfastening the ribbon from around my neck, and nudging me to try one final time._

 _"Here goes nothing.." I muttered under my breath before closing my eyes, envisioning the unwilling spirit I had brought back, reanimated against his will. In one final attempt, i mustered all my strength and threw all my power at it, picturing a door slamming shut, trapping it back on the other side. It was finished._

 _I let my shoulders slump and my body sag against Derek, as I heard the tell tale thud of the now lifeless body hitting the old wood floors. I let go a shuddering breath as I was overwhelmed at what I had unwillingly done._

 _"Shhh, everything's okay Chlo, you did it." Derek soothed as he held me in his arms, somewhat awkwardly from my slumped position, smoothing my hair back. I looked down at the violet stone, threaded on purple ribbon that frayed slightly at the edges. It was a lead weight in my pale hand, a reminder of simpler days, and the mother. It was an obstacle now, and it was holding me back from finally finishing this and finally letting go._

 _I slipped the amulet into my jean pocket, with no plans to wear it again._

My eyes watered and my hands clenched into fists. I can't keep doing this to myself, it ha been years and I'm better now. I blinked back the moisture in my eyes and exhaled quietly into the empty bedroom, all the while forming my resolve for a fresh start.

I spent the next 3 and a half hours unpacking each box and slowly but surely setting the room in order. My once empty closet now held a decent sized storage unit that resembled many square cubicles in rows of 3, made out of dark cherry wood. Within the cubicles I had organized shoes, accessories of a large variety, and my meager collection of games and notebooks.

Aside from that the closet now had any clothing like dresses, skirts, sweaters or cardigans hanging on the singular rack, as well as my backpack and luggage in the corner. The walls around the white, sliding closet doors were still a shallow and pale blue, though now they held a total of three framed pictures and a large quilted memo board above the dresser.

The smallest of the dark frames held an old photo of my parents and I, back before my mother died and my father was killed. The second frame held a stereotypical beach stock photo of an orange and pink sunset. It had come with the frame and I had yet to replace it.

The last picture was slightly larger than the rest and it hung on the wall opposite of my bed. It wad been a genuine decision on whether or not I planned to hang it at all, but in the end I figured facing my past in a positive light was the best way to put it behind me.

The last still shot showed one of the few days the gang and I hadn't been on the run. We were in the park near the edge of the forest that concealed our safe-house, Tori and Simon had climbed on top of the yellow monkey bars and were making silly faces towards the camera as they attempted to push each other off. Derek was sitting on the platform of the jungle gym closest to the slide, with me perched on his shoulders, both of us smiling at the camera.

Dragging myself back to the present, I took pride in the progress I had made on my new room, having sorted all my clothes into dresser drawers and putting on the finishing touch, in the form of a smooth, plush, sky blue bed comforter with matching sheets and pillow cases.

Wiping the back of my hand against my forehead, I decided it would be best to take a break for the day and grab some lunch, before taking a well deserved shower.

Making my way downstairs, I momentarily thought about whether or not I would have enough food in the fridge to make myself a decent mean, hoping I wouldn't have to head to the store today. I wasn't so ready for the population of this small town to nose into my business quite yet like they surely would once they knew I had moved in.

I had made my new and tentative home in the small and inconspicuous town of Mystic, Connecticut, population 4'205. It was obscure enough to be a fairly scenic and self sufficient place to start fresh.

Heading into the decent sized kitchen, I crossed my fingers before checking the fridge and luckily enough, finding all the necessary ingredients to put together a grilled cheese sandwich. Pulling out the bread and butter, I started the motions of putting my lunch together, before I grilled it on a pan on the gas stove top. Within 15 minutes, I was pouring myself a cold glass of milk and sitting down at the plain, circular wood table in the kitchen, to eat my lunch.

As I finished up the second triangular half of my sandwich, I started out the sliding, glass door at the back of the modest house, gazing out over the large property consisting of field and trees, and backing onto scenic woods. With the temperature as mild and light as it was, it would be a good day for some training, and the large property would ensure my privacy from prying eyes.

With this new game plan in mind, I finished up the last few bites of my grilled cheese sandwich and gulped down the glass of milk. Standing up, I threw my dirty dishes into the sink, brushing off the crumbs on my hands as well, before turning and heading up stairs to get changed.

Less than 10 minutes later I was ready, and heading back down to the main floor. My long blonde hair had been pulled back into a french braid, my lounge wear replaced with black, quarter length, spandex exercise pants and a soft, well fitting blue t-shirt. Making my way out the sliding back door, I stopped on the wooden deck to pull on my black Nike pro trainers, double knotting the white laces, before actually venturing further out onto the large, spacious, green field that was the house's back property.

Breathing in and out deeply, I started with my stretches, lunging my left leg to the side and bending my torso to touch my left foot. I held this stretch for a count of 15 before mimicking the movement on my right side. After this came stretching my arms up above my head, behind my back, and down to touch my toes. When my muscles were feeling relaxed and sufficiently stretched, I started in with 50 jumping jacks, 4 sets of 20 crunches, followed by my last set of 45 push ups.

With my heart rate up, and my energy spiked, I jogged over to the deck for a quick second to grab my iPhone 5 and wireless speaker, setting them both up on the steps, and pressing play on the playlist titled "Pumped Up".

Heading back to the center of the lawn, I smiled to myself as I heard 'Immortals' by Fall out Boy start playing. Steadying my feet in the grass, I let my eyes slip closed as the bass notes rolled around me, empowering me.

"Here we go." I whispered into the empty air, before my eyes snapped open, now completely black I knew. I imagined I made quite a frightening sight this way, eyes as black as the night, tattoos on full display, and the humming glow of the midnight black aura of dark energy I knew to be surrounding my form.

In the years since I had been left behind, I had studied much into the arts of necromancy, as well as the manipulation of dark energy that I had learned came with it. I had harnessed so much of the powers the Edison group had to have unknowingly bestowed upon me, as the strongest necromancer I had run into so far.

My necromancer abilities had grown exponentially, and I had learned how to be an offensive player as much as any werewolf or witch. Among other...developments, my power was now unmatched. _He_ had made sure of that.

Pinching the bridge of my nose in a show of frustration towards my own thoughts, I focused on my training once again, determined to remain in top condition as an offensive force. As a rush of power flowed through me, I threw myself into a crouch, fully extending my lightly muscled arms as I slammed my hands, wide-spread, into the earth below me.

I braced myself against the responding fissures and violent shaking throughout the acres of land as the earth felt my power and rushed to comply, much the same as it did when splitting the earth of a grave to release to me an army of reanimated corpses to command.

The earthquake continued, and I focused my energy on pulling any nonliving being from it's depths, my years practice in control allowing me to limit this reanimation to corpses with a large body mass. As expected there was at least one recently killed coyote body, it's fur matted and it's remaining eye unseeing as it pulled itself from the ground. The only other presence to emerge was in fact the mottled, mangled remains of a teenage boy.

Or at least, what _used_ to be a teenage boy, judging by size and frame.

I focused on mentally commanding them to form a line 5 ft. away from me, before commanding them to cease all movement. There they stood, empty sockets staring at me, waiting to be told their next movement. It was a powerful thing, to be in control of another being's will. Closing my obsidian eyes once more, I switched gears, calling upon their soul's to vacate the reanimated corpse's, before once more throwing out my hands and separating them, as I moved the earth to once more swallow the now empty remains.

Clapping my hands together with a resounding crash, I closed the chasm, and stilled the earth. Moving to sit cross legged, I spent a few minutes meditating, allowing my spirit time to replenish it's strength before I continued to train.

This was a fairly recent practice I had started, it helped to control the nightmares, and I did it every night as part of my routine. It kept me from raising the dead in my sleep.

When a few more minutes had passed, and I was once again centered and focused, I let my eyes flicker open, my mind already preparing for my next task. It was a newer skill I taught myself, something my necromancy had allowed me to develop after the Genesis experiments. Although, I never would have thought of attempting it without _Him_.

Putting thoughts of that man aside, I cracked my knuckles, and wiggled my fingers. Taking in a deep breath, I began to draw from the dark spiritual matter surrounding me, feeling the rush of warmth, and the thrum of the power that hit me in a familiar way. Concentrating on the pulling sensation in the back of my mind that told me I was progressing properly, and the heating of my outstretched hands, I watched as the electric violet and midnight black fire grew from a spark into a large flame.

I willed the hellfire to grow steadily stronger, increasing the heat exponentially, and mentally thanking whomever that I was impervious to the wicked flames licking from my wide-spread palms to mid forearm.

It was surprisingly comfortable warmth for me, the feeling of basking in the hellfire and aura of dark energy mostly second nature. As the embers glowed brighter, and the heat became stronger, I focused my sclera eyes on an old, knotted oak tree, standing on the edge of the forest 30 ft. away.

Feeling the strong hum of power running through my veins, I slowly drew my burning palms towards my chest, moving them together as if I was holding a baseball and preparing to pitch. I let the deadly flames form into a dark, crackling sphere, steadily growing until it was the size of a basketball now.

Quick as lightning, I snapped my hands out, spreadng my fingers wide and releasing the massive hellfire orb towards my target. Hearing the destructive crackling and hissing of he ancient oak tree absorbing the damage drew a smirk to my face. Getting to my feet in one fluid movement, I continued to languidly summon the hellfire to take shapes in the air as I made my way over to assess the damage, leaving a dead patch of grass in wake of where I once sat.

Up close I took in the smoking, ashen hole burned straight through the trunk of the tree, sides split from the impact and wayward branches, torn and littering the ground. The tree itself was almost completely on the forest floor, and I smiled in morbid pride as I registered how far I had come as an offensive power.

Banishing the hellfire with a slight hand gesture I once more gathered my aura of dark energy close to me, manipulating it into a rough, physical matter, still mesmerized after all this time by the sharp, flowing waves of midnight and violet light. Breathing deeply, I manipulated the energy into the form of a broad handled sword, gripping my hands around the buzzing handle of energy. I sharpened the edge of the 'blade' slightly, before raising my lithely muscled arms in a powerful arc, slicing clean through the remains of the oak tree with my make shift weapon.

Letting lose a breathy laugh of exhilaration, I once more banished all hell energy and evidence, before turning away from the forest and back to the open land. I jogged back to my spot in the grass, the ground marked by the dead grass and lingering fissures in the earth surrounding it.

I made the decision to train more physically, and began 3 sets of 20 lunges, alternating 10 on each leg. When I was finished with those, I did 40 consecutive burpee's and 10 toe touches. To cool down afterwards, I began going through the motions of the Sun Salutation yoga positions to release tensions and once again center my thoughts.

Breathing deeply, I brought my hands back towards my chest in the final position, before opening my eyes which were once more their usual carribean blue. My dark aura and necromancer glow had both receded once more, the glow dulling but still presumably visible to the undead.

Striding back over to the beach wood deck, I stopped to press pause on my music and unplug my phone from the dock so I could slip it in the waist of my pants. I wiped the glisten of sweat from my brow with a towel hanging over the railing, before taking a long drink of water from the bottle sitting on the porch.

Toeing off my sneakers in front of the glass door, I made my way inside to shower and change out of these sweaty clothes, feeling rejuvenated and dare I say empowered by the training session.

I had only made it as far as the bottom of the staircase, pulling my long blonde hair free of the braid I had it in, when I heard the phone ring.

I was almost startled by the loud trilling of the ringtone, knowing I could count on one hand the number of people who had access to this home phone number. Exhaling in a deep sigh, I pulled the soft baby blue t-shirt over my head as I made my way into the kitchen towards the landline. Now standing in only quarter length, black spandex running pants and my black and blue cloudy Nike sports bra, my hand nearly trembled as I reached to pick up the receiver from the hook, my medieval tattoo visible on my left arm.

Bringing the phone to my ear, I took a breath, and subconciously brought my right hand up to pinch the bridge of my nose in a show of exasperation and nerves.

Feeling my dark aura swell around me once more with my nervousness and anxiety, I licked my chapped lips and greeted the one person I knew to have this phone number, who knew who and where I was, and who would call without warning like this.

"Hello father dearest, what do you want?"

 **A/N: Sorry this took me so long, but at least it's longer than the last one!**

 **R &R please**


	4. Daddy Dearest

**Chapter Three – Daddy Dearest**

Disclaimer: I do not own any Darkest Powers related characters or plotlines.

 **CPOV:**

" _When our time and journey in this life comes to an end, it is those we leave behind who are impacted the most. Today, we gather to commemorate and rejoice the life that is Steven Saunders, Lord rest his soul, and pray for his beloved daughter who he is survived by, Chl-…"_

 _The minister's voice faded to the background, my eyes remaining focused on the closed casket being lowered into the ground. The dull buzzing in my ears was numbing, my gaze glued forward throughout the rest of the burial despite the few who laid their hands on my shoulder and offered condolences. I stepped forward silently once the crowd had dissipated to toss a handful of dirt into my father's grave, the weight of each raindrop hitting my black umbrella making my steps heavier._

 _After settling things with the minister, I stood alone at last in the graveyard, my dyed black hair pulled into a loose ponytail at the nape of my neck, plain black dress with lace detailing rain spattered and billowing lightly in the breeze. The dried tear tracks on my face evident as I turned my gaze upward to the grey, overcast sky, drops hitting my cheeks and dotting my eyelashes._

 _At 15 years old, this wasn't how my life was supposed to turn out. My biggest decision should have been what to wear to the school dance, or who to partner with for a class project, instead of what to write on my father's tombstone. My father's brutal murder was my fault, it had left me alone and lost, already dreading having no place to sleep. It took emptying out the last of my savings just to pay for the funeral and headstone, as it was the least I could do._

 _From the corner of my eye I saw movement by the wrought iron gate of the cemetery, and immediately squeezed my eyes shut in a panic, hand instinctively heading to the hollow of my throat where my amulet once sat, as my mind spun with anxious thoughts of what poor, restless soul I had reanimated in my grief. To ever think I would be able to remain in control in a cemetery of all places was foolish, I was selfish and idiotic to think otherwise. I stood there mentally berating myself, eyes still clenched tight in denial and anger at my own abnormality, that I couldn't even manage self-control on this day, of all days._

 _Upon finally taking a steadying breath and turning to face my failures however, I was inclined to believe that the man I was seeing was very much alive, his expensive and new looking suit and general healthy skin tone giving him away, his somewhat familiar blue eyes catching mine. Even so, my anguish and panic had indeed taken their toll if the slight tremors beneath the earth were any indication._

" _You look just like her, you know." The man finally spoke, startling me out of my inner turmoil. I turned to face him fully, studying him intently in the dull light of the afternoon. The man standing before my looked to be in his early 30's, just over 6ft tall, and he gave off an air of confidence in the way he stood. He was dressed for the occasion in his expensive dark suit, his royal blue tie complementing the once again startlingly familiar cerulean blue of his eyes. He smiled gently as he saw me observing him, and all at once his handsome, masculine features became comforting and trustworthy, completely at odds with the lithely muscular physique beneath that suit, or the imposing line of his shoulders._

" _Do I know you?" I replied, eyes narrowing in suspicion, feet shifting with the urge to flee that had all but become second nature to me as of late._

" _As much as I wish otherwise, you do not." He answered, his smile turning forlorn and almost hesitant, his hand running through his wavy chestnut hair in a surprising show of nerves. Before I could ask any further questions, he spoke again._

" _I knew your mother, once upon a time. We met through work, I suppose." He intoned, beginning to stroll calmly towards me, never breaking eye contact, "My name is Hadrian Valefar, and I want to help you Chloe. I know what you are." He finished._

 _My heart sped up as fear wracked through me and the edge of panic began to consume me, the earth once more beginning to tremble while I debated my next move. Considering the last time one of my mother's old work friends wanted to 'help' me, they attempted to kill me afterwards, I thought my doubt was well founded._

" _Wait!" Hadrian shouted, "I promise I'm not here to hurt you. I have no connections to the Cabal or the St. Cloud, I only want to talk." He spoke quickly, hands raised open palm in front of him._

" _What is there to talk about? If you're not one of them, then you must be supernatural yourself, and you know I can't stay here much longer. That, and you knew my mother." I spoke, my voice more confident than I was feeling, "Big deal! Why come to me now?" I demand._

" _Chloe… I didn't just know your mother. In the short time I knew her, I loved her endlessly." He told me, hands lowering slowly back to his sides as his eyes became saddened. "Make no mistake, Jennifer loved your father Chloe. But in the early weeks of their relationship, your mother and I crossed paths for the first time and it was…otherworldly." He went to continue, but I was quick to cut him off._

" _You're telling me, what? That you and my mom had a summer fling, then you dipped so she married my dad? That still doesn't give you the right to my life." I demanded, stepping closer to the man._

" _In a sense. I never wanted to leave Jennifer, but my family and the business I'm in could not be ignored." He told me, a desperate look falling over his face. "You're right I am 'supernatural' as you put it, but that isn't why I'm here and it isn't why I want to speak with you." He responded, finally standing right in front of my, looking me in the eyes as the trembling of the ground beneath our feet finally ceased. It seems my subconscious was finally ready to stop raising the dead in my defense._

" _Right, but what, I mean…family?" I stammered, becoming confused once more._

 _Hadrian reached up to lightly grasp each of my hands in his own, his warm palms soothing my nerves and sparking something in my gut as he briefly lowered his eyes once more, before firmly locking them back with my own and tightening his grip lightly on my hands, as if he was anticipating me to take flight. And just as it hit me, my stomach clenching and my breath hitching as I finally placed where I recognized those familiar ocean eyes-_

" _You're mine Chloe, I loved your mother with all my heart and in return she gave me you."_

"Can't a loving father simply call to say hello?" The distinguished and warm voice spilled out from the other end of the line.

Our relationship had been severely stunted at first, what with his awkward unfamiliarity with parenthood even as well-meaning as he was, and me with the fresh sting of my dad's death, unwilling to move on so quickly. I had felt guilty for the longest time, as if I had simply replaced the man who had loved and raised me all these years with the first one to walk by, but soon that had faded as I opened my heart to the only family I really had left. He had given me no reason to regret it since.

"Well, as much as I love you, that never really has been our style. And besides, you interrupted my training session!" I sassed back, even as a small smirk grew on my face as I remembered just who it was who had raised this attitude in me in the first place.

"Ah so you are indeed keeping up with your training, my diligent daughter." He responded, and I knew that was at least part of why he had called in the first place, always so pressing with the need keep me in top shape, constantly vigilant and on top of my game.

"And getting settled in, thanks for asking father, but yes I have yet to forget a single thing you've taught me." I spoke again, pinching the phone between my left shoulder and my ear so my hands were free to open the fridge and grab a cold bottle of water.

You see, Hadrian Valefar was supernatural alright, but on a much greater scale than a shaman or at worst a werewolf as I had originally presumed. During the first month of my living with him, it came to light that my prolonged proximity to the man who gave me the other half of my genetic makeup, my biological father, had awoken latent supernatural abilities of another variety. Abilities that could not be attributed to my necromancy. It turned out that rather than inheriting the more dominant of genes from two advanced parents as is expected, the experiments forced on me as a child had in fact made it possible for the entirety of my DNA to become advanced. From both sides.

"And I've never been more proud, my little hellion." He shot back, humor and attitude filling his baritone voice. It made me smile to hear the nickname he had given me during our first week together. Ironic if you knew the truth.

Because while it was true her new found powers were her father's fault, it wasn't what most would assume. Her biological father was, in reality, a full blooded elemental demon, who had initially reigned as top dog in the fifth level of hell. He shared her eidetic memory, or more accurately she had inherited his, and as was essential for a 'hell-dweller' he aged at a rate so slow they considered him immortal. It had sent her into shock when she had first found out, but once they begun her training, out of necessity at first rather than defense, she had no choice but to accept it.

Hadrian had come to earth on business all those years ago, sent to investigate the source of all the reincarnations and recent passing of spirits who had been earth bound for centuries, when he had come across her mother. They spent those love-struck, passionate weeks together, but when he found out about Chloe he was devastated, because his work contract had another fifteen years on it and the penalty was of course, an eternity in hell. It was the age-old tale of star-crossed lovers who could never be.

Shaking away those thoughts with a fond smile, I turned my attention back to the conversation with my father, discussing my progress with my hellfire and training, and nailing down the details of my background story and new identity while I'm here. We decided that for the first few weeks I would go it alone, while he finished his business clearing the Cabal center in Detroit, gathering information. I would go with the story that I was living on my own because I had moved out of my parents' house last year, and retake my senior year so I could start travelling with him. We agreed that at the very least, I needed to graduate high school.

It was a good conversation, but before we could say our goodbyes and hang-up, the other shoe dropped.

"One last thing Chloe, please don't argue." He said at the last minute.

"What is it now?" I answered, becoming suspicious quickly even as I tried to remain even tempered.

"Well. Your registration at Mystic District High School has gone through perfectly, no questions asked. But, well, you start tomorrow." He muttered calmly.

This was…not what I had planned. I figured I would have time to prepare myself for a new life again, to settle in and brush up on my mask, my walls and sarcastic deflection for all the pettiness and rumors that high school thrives on. But then again, I had been through worse, and at the very least I should be grateful that things went off without a hitch.

So, I responded with a rational and calm, "I suppose that works. Goodbye father. "Before hanging up the phone.

Three hours had passed since the phone call with Hadrian, and I was now showered, changed, and lying on my bed staring at the ceiling.

My head was filled with thoughts of my first day tomorrow, and even though I had done this all a few times over now, the slight flutter of nerves was still present in my stomach. I had thrown on a pair of light grey sweatpants and a black long sleeved shirt after my shower, and now as I forced my eyes to close, I figure getting a good night's sleep is the first step. So, forgetting all the worrisome and negative thoughts, and using my meditation techniques to clear my mind, I fell into a deep, if somewhat fitful sleep.

It couldn't have been more than three hours later that my mind turned against me, forcing my light and passive dream into the most vicious and painful of nightmares. The light, spring field I had built around myself as I drifted off shifted into a dark room. There was one small window at the top of one wall, but otherwise there was no light and no way out. I was sat in the corner, curled up and alone, and through the quiet I could hear the thumping and telltale moaning of the dead rising, their fingernails scratching against the concrete floor as the dragged their decaying bodies towards me. However, that wasn't the worst of it. Because while I had assumed myself to be alone at first, I was suddenly made aware of the heavy, warm breath touching the side of my neck as the warm figure beside me made themselves known in the dark.

"You never were strong enough, were you?" The horribly familiar voice of the man I loved spilled into my ears, "I really had no choice but to leave you, you left me no choice."

I shook my head in denial, even as my thoughts turned against me. "That isn't true, I love you, please." I begged in response, turning my head to lock eyes with him desperately.

The jade stones that were his eyes glinted in the shadows, a malicious edge hiding in them as he continued to shred me apart with his words, confirming everything I ever thought.

"You really thought you were my mate? That my wolf would choose a scrawny little thing like you? I pitied you, that's it. Simon didn't want you and I knew that returning you to the world would only get us all killed, so I lied." He spoke again, his voice becoming harsh and hateful as I began to frantically shake my head, hands rushing up to cover my ears, even as the words continued to pound inside my brain, as if the voice was inside my mind.

"NO! No please, this isn't you, it can't be!" I cried, even as the threatening voice confirmed all my deepest fears, the things I was afraid to say out loud but had believed all along. It was my weakness, my naivety and fears that had ruined their lives, sent them on the run and eventually left me alone. I had lost my former life, friends, family, and the love of my life. This was never supposed to happen, and I could feel my paper thin resolve shredding with every malicious word, the voice of my so called 'mate' dripping with loathing.

As his voice got louder and the room became darker, I clenched my eyes shut, hands pressing harder against my ears to block out the voice not to mention that awful screaming. I rocked back and forth, trembling as I willed silence, but even as the voices began to fade that terrifying, shrill scream only seemed to grow louder, and I didn't register as my hands fled from my ears to my chest instinctively, clawing at my heart in pain as my subconscious continued to turn against me.

In a sudden rush, I was sat up in bed in a cold sweat, realizing that the screaming I had heard in my dream was in fact my own. My hands were trembling as I pushed sweaty, damp hair off of my sticky forehead and listened to my own panting and panicking breaths, the only sounds in the darkness of my bedroom. I registered that the alarm clock on my bedside table was glowing 3:02AM in angry red digits and I endeavored to untangle my bare legs from the bed sheets. My heart was racing, and a dull throbbing was beginning over my breastbone. Making my way out of the bed, I hurried to the master bathroom, even as my hands continued to tremble. I managed to flick the light on, squinting harshly against the sudden brightness as my eyes adjusted enough for me to register it again. I turned the taps on the sink and splashed water in my face to wash away any evidence of tears and wake myself up.

I stared into my own haunted, sky blue eyes and I just couldn't handle it all anymore. I thought I was finished with this, with the sad, defenseless little girl eyes and the disturbing nightmares. They used to happen all the time, first during the week I spent alone after _he_ left and then during the weeks that followed my dad's funeral. But the training, the meditation, Hadrian especially, had all helped and I thought I was in the clear, that I could put all the childish and painful memories behind me. I suppose not. As the trembling in my hands finally ceased, my attention in the mirror was drawn to the reason for the throbbing I felt in my chest in the shape of eight long, perpendicular gouges, inflamed red and raw, starting near my collarbone and dragging downwards. They had clearly been the cause of my own fingernails and I made an effort to wash away the dried blood and disinfect them before I finished up in the bathroom.

With my erratic breathing finally regulating, and my head somewhat clear once more thanks to meditation techniques, I layed back down in bed determined to get a few more hours sleep. And I was in luck, as not even two minute after my head hit the pillow, I fell into a blissfully dreamless, if only slightly anxious sleep.

A piercing buzz broke through my stream of unconsciousness and I rolled fluidly towards the irritating noise to slam my hand down on the snooze button. Blinking my eyes open slowly, I read that it was now 5:00AM, and I had in fact managed another uninterrupted two hours of rest.

Regardless of nightmares, I was determined to begin my morning with a semblance of assuring normalcy before all the drama, hormones, and angst of high school overruled my day, and consequently pulled myself out of my warm bed at this early hour. It had slowly but surely become routine for me over the last few years to start my day off with a light workout, no heavy or supernatural training however, and this was the hour.

Still yawning, I never said this made me a morning person, I made my way to my drawers, throwing on a pair of black workout shorts, and a white, long sleeve spandex exercise shirt, before throwing my bedhead blonde hair up into a high ponytail. I made sure to lace my white running shoes tight on my feet, as I headed to the front door and out into the quiet early hours of the morning. After stretching and putting on my headphones, iphone strapped to my upper left arm, I got started,

Morning workouts meant a 5km run around the trails surrounding my property for cardio, followed by 30 reps of pushups, situps, and lunges, before a sun salutation yoga routine for cool down, Nothing too extreme, but surely enough to wake up everyday. I lowered my arms slowly back to my sides, eyes opening an hour and a half later as I finished off the routine and was now in desperate need of breakfast and a shower. I kicked my running shoes off at the back door where I had ended up, pausing my music, grabbing a water bottle from the fridge and heading straight to the master bathroom to get ready for this abominable day.

I stripped out of my sweaty workout clothes, dropping them on the cool tile floor, and let my hair out of its confinement, then stepped into the delightful cool water in the shower. I allowed the refreshing water to roll over my shoulders for a few blissful moments, before getting down to business lathering my long blonde waves with vanilla scented shampoo, followed by conditioner. I rinsed my hair and soaped up my body briefly, before resigning myself to having to get out of the shower at some point and turning off the taps. Stepping out into the warm bathroom, steam billowing behind me, I made quick work of drying off, making note that it was now 7:00AM and I had an hour before I needed to leave for school if I wanted to make it there on time.

For the next hour, I set to it blow drying my hair into voluminous, long, blonde waves, and applying my regular light make up that consisted of a subtle highlight of my cheekbones, not needing much actual foundation on the clear complexion. I finished with slightly winged black eyeliner, long, full dark lashes, followed by naturally pale pink lips and gracefully arched eyebrows. I attempted to flash myself a confident, pearly white smile in the mirror, only to watch it fall slightly flat as every possible negative scenario flashed through my head. I shook it all away roughly, spinning on my heel and fleeing the smaller space, fleeing my headspace just the same.

I made my way to the closet for the second time this morning, making sure to keep an eye on the clock as I went, and proceeded to put together the best 'first-day-of-repeating-senior-year because-I-started-seeing-dead-people' outfit. This meant black high-waisted skinny jeans, ripped in a few places, and a cropped, sleeveless, cream turtleneck. I paired it with small pearl studs, simple metal fixtures in both my cartilage and industrial piercing, black strappy heels, and a cropped, quarter length sleeved army green jacket. I was content to make the statement with my ink and piercings that i wasn't out to make friends, and it was an even worse idea to make me an enemy.

Taking one last look in the full length mirror by my bedroom door, I made my way down stairs, stopping to grab a protein bar, red apple and extra water bottle in the kitchen on my way, and off to the front door. I had already had a plain black backpack waiting with any school essentials, and I added the food and water, before double checking on cash, phone, keys, emergency passport, ID's and medical supplies, before I was locking the door behind me. The sound of my heels on the pavement was distinct and staccato as I approached my ride for the day, my sleek, stylish and speedy jet black motorcycle. This had been my one contingency for moving to the middle of nowhere, that I keep my bike.

Checking my phone as a hitched one long leg over the bike to straddle it, I swore softly under my breath as I realized I could very well be late at this rate. I started her up soon after, grabbing the black helmet from where it hung off the handle, piling my hair onto my head and pulling it on in one fluid motion before kicking off, leaning forward, and revving smoothly as I took off.

It was a much needed ride to clear my head, get rid of the useless anxiety and focus on why I was here, on the future instead of the past. Beneath the helmet's visor I slipped on the mask I wore in the face of the public, unwilling to give anyone the opportunity to use my emotions against me again. It was an easy ride after that, and I made it in no time.

Pulling into the semi crowded parking lot of 'Mystic District High School, I ignored the confused and nosey looking students looking my way upon hearing the purr of my bike's engine, intent on finding a parking spot at the very least without starting up with all the drama and gossip. I pulled into the first available spot I found, thankfully close to the exit so I could make a swift getaway at the end of the day, and shut off the engine, pushing down the kickstand with one high heeled foot. I reached into my bags front pocket to check my phone, mentally congratulating myself on having 5 minutes to spare before the first bell rang, before I decided it was time to face the music.

Feet now both touching the ground, I sat up straight in the seat, reaching up to pull off the black bike helmet and release my flaxen locks spilling down past my shoulder once more, and my metal industrial bar glinting momentarily. I had slid my phone into my back pocket, slid my leg over the side of the motorcycle to stand on my own two feet once more, flashing at least one of my tattoos to the ever so attentive and annoying public, when it happened.

Monochrome black backpack in hand, hand pulling through my hair, and legs locking mid step in a confident gait, I stared. Against my will my heart began to race, whether out of fear or excitement it was impossible to tell, and my hands began to shake as I registered that colour once more. What was once upon a time my favourite colour, the soft, deep emerald green that spoke a million words that you were bound to never hear out loud. And suddenly none of it mattered, the morning workout, the meditation, the outfit, it was all for nought. Because there I was staring hopelessly startled and lost into eyes I would remember until the day I died, even three years later.

 _Because across the parking lot I meet eyes I haven't seen in years, though they've haunted many a night's sleep, still the same startling shade of green as the last time I saw them._

 _The day they disappeared, a lifetime ago._

 _The day they left me behind._

Derek Souza. My one, my only, my soulmate. At least, he had been. It was a shame, how much it had all changed.

He had no idea.

 **A/N: Well, I'm sure you all hate me, this took way too long. But we've come full circle!**

 **Please R &R, pictures will be uploaded to my account.**

 **-Mary**


End file.
